iFight For Carly
by Project NICK
Summary: After having their son, Max S. Benson, Freddie and Carly tell Spencer about how they ended up married... starting 5 years ago, with their 1st day of college, where Freddie meets his new arch-rival and his competiton for Carly. Midquel to "iHave the Baby"
1. How It All Began

**iFight for Carly**

_This story is a midquel to "iHave the Baby", taking place five years before the events of "iBecome Enciente", and is the 1st chapter in the series of stories that explain how Carly and Freddie came to become husband and wife._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 1: How It All Began..._

**_(Takes place a few days after "iHave the Baby")_**

In the apartment of Carly Shay and Freddie Benson, the beautiful 24-year-old wife was inside the nursery, helping their new son, Max Spence Benson, who looked more like Freddie, but had Carly's eyes and hair-color, go to sleep.

Freddie was playing the keyboard version of _Beauty and the Beast _on the piano in the Living Room. When he finished, the young manager saw Carly come into the room.

"Is Maxie asleep, honey?" asked Freddie.

Nodding her head, Carly walked over to Freddie, and the two shared a romantic kiss. When it was done, the 25-year-old man said, "I never thought I'd live to see the day when I would kiss you as your husband."

Carly laughed. "Well, neither did I, Freddie, but…"

Before she could finish, the door opened, and they saw Sam Puckett, Carly's best female friend, walk in, followed by Carly's goofy, older, and eccentric brother/former guardian, Spencer.

"You have a key?" asked Carly.

"No, she has a foot," grumbled Freddie, who wasn't that happy to see Sam.

Sam said, "Sorry to ruin your 'special' evening, Fred-bulb, but Shane wanted me to tell you that Sean Matthews is back."

"_What_?" Freddie, who had earlier been calm, was now full of anger and rage, and he whispered, "That's impossible!"

"Not really!" whispered Sam. "And why are you whispering?"

Freddie gritted his teeth, and whispered, "I don't want to wake up Max… Carly deserves a good rest after these past few days."

"Who's Sean Matthews?" whispered Spencer.

The three friends looked at him. "What did I say?"

"_Sean Matthews _is the guy that Carly would have ended up with if I hadn't married her," explained Freddie.

Sam laughed, and said, "Yeah, Spence, the guy is a gorgeous, buff, _slim, _and **_rich _**man that was Fred-bag's competition."

Spencer looked at Carly, then Freddie, and said, "Now that I think about it… what happened before college and the wedding, you two?"

Freddie and Carly sat together on the couch, and the young man said, "You'd better get comfortable, Spence, because I got a lot to get off my chest."

Sam rolled his eyes, and went to their kitchen, while Spencer shrugged his shoulders. "How bad could it be?"

Freddie laughed nervously, and Carly said, "Oh, believe me, Spencer, you have **no **idea…"

The blonde woman returned from the kitchen, holding a bottle of root beer, sat in the reclining chair, and as she drank the delicious liquid, she said, "Okay, Carls, start the story…"

Freddie said, "_Oh, no, _Sam, **I'll **start the story… honey, do you mind coming in when I get tired?"

When his wife nodded his head, smiling, Freddie gave her a crooked smile, and turned back to Spencer.

"_All right, Spence, it all started with me and Carly in my bedroom…"_


	2. Going Away Tears

**iFight for Carly**

_(**Takes place **_**5 _years before _**_"__iBecome Enciente")_

_Chapter 2: Going-Away Tears_

On a rainy Thursday morning, at 10:15pm, people in Seattle were in their homes or apartments, eating warm soup, playing board games or video games, or watching television.

However, in the apartment of Freddie Benson, in Bushwell Plaza, the 20-year-old tech producer of _iCarly _was getting warm… but in a different way than everyone else.

Freddie was kissing his 19-year-old girlfriend, Carly Shay, in a passionate way, and both of them were enjoying it.

"_Oh, all of my dreams have come true…_" His best friend that he'd loved since the 6th grade was now his girlfriend (for over **2 **years now), but then, another dream entered his mind, and he felt the tiny object that was inside his left-front pants pocket.

Suddenly, they heard Spencer (who was in Freddie's living room) yell, "**CARLY! **You're gonna be late for your first day of college!"

"**FREDDIE!**" yelled Mrs. Benson. "Don't make me go in there!"

Carly kissed Freddie's cheek, and said, "Come on, Freddie, they are right… we don't want to be late for our 1st day at **Nichols-Peck College**."

The two lovebirds entered the living room, and Mrs. Benson hugged Freddie tightly. "Ow… Mom, what… ouch, what is it?"

"Oh, my young man is going to college today." Spencer and Carly muffled their laughter, and Freddie rolled his eyes. "It's seems like yesterday when I led you to R.C.M.S. for 6th grade by myself."

"She brought you to the 6th grade school you and I, plus Sam, went into?" Carly asked, her face full of amusement.

Freddie shook his head. "No, but in her **dreams**, she did…"

He got out of his mother's bear hug, and said, "Mom, it's all right… I'm a 20-year-old man, going to college, with my beautiful girlfriend, and soon, I'll have my own place."

Mrs. Benson nodded her head, but it looked like she wanted to cry, so Spencer put his arm around her, and said, "Ah, don't be sad, Mrs. Benson… Freddie's right… I mean, Carly is leaving, too, and I'm not crying or anything."

Carly smiled at her big brother. "Thanks, Spencer…"

However, Spencer suddenly wailed, and he gave Carly a hug, sobbing. "_Aw… I can't believe my baby sister is going to college!_"

"Spencer, come on," said Freddie. "I know that it's…"

His words were cut short when his sobbing mother gave him another bear hug, and Freddie looked at his girlfriend, with both of them thinking, "_This is unbelievable_!"


	3. A Musical Walk

**iFight for Carly**

_Chapter 3: A Musical Walk_

_Featuring: "**Getting Better**__" by Smash Mouth, from The Cat In The Hat_

When Carly and Freddie _finally _left their apartments, the young couple went toward the nearby college on foot because it was only two blocks down from Bushwell Plaza.

After the light went from green to red, Carly and Freddie walked alongside other people across the street, and when they reached the sidewalk, Freddie saw a _Dan's Tacos _food truck pass by, giving him a flashback of unimaginable pain.

"Saving you from a taco truck," said Freddie. "was one of the scariest things I ever did for you."

Carly held Freddie's hand, and said, "Well, if it wasn't for that, I don't think I would have realized how much you loved me… and how much **I **loved _you._"

The tech-producer smiled, and the two of them continued walking to the college, but then, Freddie began to sing.

_I used to get mad at my school_

Carly looked at Freddie, who grinned as the beautiful woman realized that he was singing, so when she smiled, her boyfriend started to sing again, while Carly decided to sing back-up.

_(It's getting better all the time)_  
_I used to get mad at my school_  
_(no, I can't complain)_  
_The teachers who taught me weren't cool_  
_(no, I can't complain)_  
_You're holding me down,_  
_Turnin' around,_  
_Feeling me up with your rules_

_I've got to admit, its getting better (better)_  
_A little better all the time_  
_(no, I can't complain)_  
_I have to admit, its getting better (better)_  
_A little better since you've been mine_

_Me used to be an angry young man, _  
_Me hiding my head in the sand_  
_You gave me the word,_  
_I finally heard,_  
_I'm doing the best that I can (yeah)_

_I've got to admit, its getting better (better)_  
_A little better all the time_  
_(no, I can't complain)_  
_I have to admit, its getting better (better)_  
_It's getting better since you've been mine_

_Getting so much better all the time  
(it's getting better all the time, better, better, better)  
It's getting better all the time  
(better, better, better)  
_

As they continued singing, the rain began to stop, with the clouds clearing up, and some of the bystanders and hobos looked at them, thinking that they were miracle-workers or something.

_I-I have to admit it's getting better, (better)_  
_A little better all the time (No, I can't complain)_  
_You're stressed, I admit it's getting better_  
_It's getting better since you've been mine_  
_Getting so much better all the time_

When they finished, Freddie saw that he and his girlfriend had reached the steps up to Nichols-Peck College.

"Ah, the sweet smell of a new school," said Freddie.

Carly laughed, and the tech-whiz said, "This day **can't **get any worse!"

Suddenly, Freddie was tackled to the floor… and he heard a woman say, "Did you have a nice **fall**, _Fredbag?_"

When Carly helped Freddie up, he frowned at the young woman who knocked him down, and said, "_Don't **tell **__me…_"

**Author's Note: _If you have no idea who the woman is, you're the biggest hobknocker on the planet! _****_Just kidding... give me some feedback, check out my other stories, give me advice, whatever! :-)_**


	4. A New School

**iFight for Carly**

_Chapter 4: A New School_

_

* * *

_

"Sam?" The three friends turned around, and saw Shane, who was Freddie's best guy friend, Carly's friend/ex-boyfriend, and the newest boyfriend of Sam (for at least a year, which was fantastic for the blonde "demon".)

"Hey, baby, you found our friends!" Shane gave her a kiss on the cheek while Sam hugged him.

Carly and Freddie huffed silently… because they both had hoped to enroll in a school where they could spend alone time with each other, but still, it was great that their high school friends were with them.

Then, the three of them heard someone yell, "Guys!"

Freddie groaned as they all watched Gibby Gibson run up to them, and he looked at Carly, who said, "Hey, come on… at least we're still a couple, Freddie, right?"

All of a sudden, a group of girls started gathering around a handsome college sophomore, and Freddie asked, "Who's that?"

"_That, _Fredward, is Sean Matthews," said an official-looking man who approached them.

Carly and Freddie shook his hand, and the man said, "My name is Mr. Lithium, and I am the Dean of this wonderful school… Miss Puckett, your mother sent over a Fat Cake truck to the student parking lot for…"

Before he could finish, Sam ran off to the nearby parking lot, where a food truck was pulling in.

"Sorry about that," apologized Shane, and he followed after Sam while Gibby went to the Activities Center, where a pretty girl was waving toward him.

"Well, then," said the Dean. "Carly, Freddie… you have just seen Sean Matthews, who is the most popular sophomore student at this school.

"If you want to see him face-to-face, I'm positive that he is inside at least one of your classes."

Freddie smiled, and said, "Sure… he seems like a nice guy to me."

The Dean smiled, and replied, "Oh, which reminds me… I want the two of you to follow me."

Carly and Freddie followed their youthful, thirty-six-year-old principal to the inside of the school, and when they stopped at a dark-blue door, he said, "Welcome, you two, to your _iCarly_ studio!"

To their amazement, the room was an exact replica of their webshow studio… but this one looked a lot better and "more updated" version than the original!

"Wow," cried Carly. "Is… this for us?"

"Yes, m'am," replied Mr. Lithium. "For you, Freddie, Sam, Shane, and your friends… but I don't want anything illegal going on here… do I make myself clear?"

They nodded their heads, and the principal was about to speak when the 1st bell rang. "Ah… your first day at Nichols-Peck College begins!

Before they could leave, though, Mr. Lithium asked, "Carly, mind if I have a word with Freddie alone?"

Carly nodded her head, and she went out, waiting patiently by the door while Freddie said, "Am I in trouble already, sir?"

The Dean laughed, and said, "No, of course not… but I want to give you a piece of advice. Sean has gotten a lot of girls… and I mean a **lot**... including Carly, so I want you to know that you need to look out for her."

Freddie grinned, and said, "Thanks, sir, but **nobody **is taking away my girlfriend… I've been waiting since the 6th grade to date Carly Shay, and now that we've been together for a year, I will not get her taken from me."

"You sound exactly like your father," replied Mr. Lithium, but then, he instantly closed his mouth.

"You knew my father?" asked Freddie.

"Correction… I _know your_ father," replied the Dean of the school. "We went to this college together, graduating, as well, and he was very much like you."

Freddie wanted to know more, but Mr. Lithium quickly led him out, and as the Dean went to his office, with Freddie walking with Carly to their 1st period, the tech-whiz wondered if he'd learn more about his father here…


	5. Meeting Sean

**iFight for Carly**

_Chapter 5: Meeting Sean_

_

* * *

_

When the bell for 2nd lunch rang, Carly and Freddie, along with Sam and Shane, walked to the iCarly studio room, and inside, they began eating their lunch from McSchneider's.

"Man, this place is so cool!" exclaimed Sam.

After four periods, the group of friends was enjoying their new school life at Nichols-Peck College, but then, things got better (at least, for Carly and Sam) when there was a knock at the door. "_iCarly? _Can I come in, please?"

"That's Sean Matthews!" cried Sam. Turning to her BFF, she cried, "I'm letting him in here!"

"Sam, wait-" began Carly, but her blonde best friend opened the door, letting the popular man enter the room.

"Thanks, Sam," said Sean C. Matthews. Now that he wasn't surronded by hundreds of girls, he was better able to see, and what Freddie saw made him a little less happy.

Sean was similar-looking to Freddie, but he looked more like Leonardo DiCaprio's character from _Catch Me If You Can, _while Freddie now sort-of resembled Leo's characther from the hit film _Inception._

"Hello, everyone," greeted Sean, who had a voice that reminded Freddie of Jack Dawson, from _Titanic. _

With a forced smile, Freddie said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sean."

However, as Sean greeted Sam, Carly, and Shane, jealously was slowly starting to grow inside of his friend's heart, including his own, when Sean kissed the girl's hands.

"Ah… it's a real pleasure to meet you, Samantha," greeted Sean. "The same goes for you, too, Carly Shay."

Noticing that he spoke in French, Freddie said (also in French), "Back off, Matthews… she's already taken by me!"

Sean turned to face Freddie, grinning widely, and in his regular/Jack Dawson voice, he said, "Don't worry, Benson."

"Worry about what, honey?" asked Carly, but before Freddie could tell her, he saw an evil gleam in Sean's eyes.

"Nothing, baby," replied Freddie. "We were just, uh, seeing who had passed their French class better."

Carly smiled, and kissed Freddie's cheek before eating again, but nobody else noticed the evil looks that Freddie and Sean Matthews were giving each other.


	6. Getting Angry

**iFight for Carly**

_Chapter 6: Getting Angry_

_

* * *

_

When the young couple returned from Bushwell Plaza, Freddie was getting annoyed at Carly's constant telling of the most popular guy at their college.

Tired of it, Freddie cried, "Damn, for heaven's sakes, Carly, enough!"

Carly closed her mouth, and Freddie found himself getting angrier. "I don't want to hear another word about that guy for the rest of the night… besides, I have a bad feeling about him... I don't trust Matthews."

"Why?" Carly crossed her arms. "_Sean _is the nicest man that I've ever met… plus, he's rich!"

Freddie groaned. "Yes, Carly, I know that, but…"

However, his girlfriend interrupted. "Don't be jealous that he got me the new Pear Watch 3.0."

Freddie saw his girlfriend's new watch, and he cried, "Hey, I was getting you that for Christmas!"

"Well, you can get me something else," replied Carly. "You still have a month left to buy something better."

_"Better?" _Freddie gritted his teeth. "Honey, I got you a special kind of watch that cost nearly a thousand dollars!"

As he put his hands in his pocket, Freddie felt the finger-sized object in his left one, and remembered what he'd wanted to ask his girlfriend, who said, "Well, I'm sorry…"

"All right, just forget it, and listen," said Freddie. "Carly, I want to ask you something… I want you, though, to-"

"No, **you **listen to me, Fredward," said Carly. "Sean is a real great guy… and, if you and I weren't together…"

"_Don't you dare say it, Carlotta 'Carly' Shay!" _shouted Freddie, who had lost his patience.

Noticing her now-hurt face, Freddie took a deep breath, and said, "Look, I want to ask you…"

However, Carly angrily entered her apartment, leaving Freddie alone in the hallway, and Freddie gritted his teeth.

Gripping the object in his hand, he thought, "_You're not going to steal my girlfriend, Sean Matthews!"_

He entered his apartment, passing by his mom's room, with his mother asleep, and entered his own room…

Later that night, as Freddie tossed and turned in his bed, Carly was silently crying herself to sleep.


	7. Having Fun

**iFight for Carly**

**Disclaimer: **Nickelodeon/MTV Networks/Viacom is the owner of _iCarly_, its characters, and related things. I'm only the owner of this story, and any of the characters that I make up.

* * *

_Chapter 7: Having Fun_

The next day, inside the _iCarly _studio (at the college), Shane and Freddie were all alone for lunch because Carly and Sam were now part of the "group of girls" that hanged out with Sean Matthews for 2nd lunch… much to their annoyance.

"Oh, my God," complained Freddie, who (along with Shane) was eating a chicken quesadilla from _Bell's Tacos._

"This is ridiculous!" cried Shane. "When me and Samantha got here, she ran as fast as lightning to him!"

"Oh, you think that's bad?" asked Freddie. "Carly is letting him carry her in his arms to all of her periods!"

Watching Carly and Sean get along as he carried her in his arms to her four periods made Freddie angrier than the day before, and as for Shane, he wasn't happy that Sam didn't even give him a kiss or a hug!

"That guy is getting on my last nerve," growled Freddie.

Shane nodded in agreement, but then, he had an idea, and said, "Hey, I know… you need to dance to something."

Freddie turned to face his best guy friend. "To what?"

With a grin, Shane went to the laptop, going online to GrooveJaws, and picked a song for them to sing/dance to.

_Never say never!_

_(Never, never, never...)_

_Justin Bieber:_

_See I never thought that I could walk through fire_

_I never thought that I could take the burn_

_I never had the strength to take it higher_

_Until I reached the point of no return_

_And there's just no turning back_

_When your hearts under attack_

_Gonna give everything I have_

_It's my destiny_

_I will never say never_

_I will fight_

_I will fight till forever!_

_Make it right_

_Whenever you knock me down_

_I will not stay on the ground._

_Pick it up, pick it up, and pick it up,_

_Pick it up up up and never say never_

_Justin Bieber:_

_Ne-never say never_

_Ne-never say never_

_Ne-never say never_

_Never say it, never never say it_

_I never thought I could feel this power_

_I never thought that I could feel this free_

_I'm strong enough to climb the highest tower_

_And I'm fast enough to run across the sea_

_Ooooh_

_And there's just no turning back (oh no)_

_When your hearts under attack (oh no)_

_Gonna give everything I have_

_Cause this is my destiny_

_I will never say never (never say never)_

_I will fight_

_I will fight till forever_

_Make it right_

_Whenever you knock me down,_

_I will not stay on the ground._

_Pick it up, pick it up, and pick it up,_

_Pick it up up up and never say never_

_Jaden Smith:_

_Here we go! Guess who?_

_J Smith and JB! (Uh huh)_

_I gotcha, lil' bro._

_I can handle him. Hold up, aight?_

_I can handle him._

_Now he's bigger than me, taller than me_

_And he's older than me, and stronger than me_

_And his arms a little bit longer than me_

_But he ain't on a JB song with me_

_I'll be trying a chill_

_They be trying to side with the thrill._

_No pun intended, was raised_

_By the power of Will_

_Like Luke with the force_

_When push comes to shove._

_Like Cobe with the 4th_

_Ice water with blood._

_I gotta be the best, and yes_

_We're the flyest._

_Like David and Goliath,_

_I conquered the giant._

_So now I got the world in my hand,_

_I was born from two stars_

_So the moon's where I land._

_[Both:]_

_Yeah yeaaah_

_I will never say never (never say yeah)_

_I will fight_

_I will fight till forever!_

_Make it right_

_Whenever you knock me down,_

_I will not stay on the ground._

_Pick it up, pick it up, pick it up,_

_Pick it up up up and never say never_

_(Repeat)_

_Ne-never say never (never say it)_

_Ne-never say never (never say it)_

_Ne-never say never (never say it)_

_And never say never…_

When the song ended, Freddie and Shane were feeling a hundred percent better, and the tech-whiz said, "Nothing can ruin this now!"

Then, there was a knock at the door, and Freddie grinned. "_That's Carly coming back to me_…"

He went over to the door, and opened it, saying, "Well, hello-"

However, instead of his girlfriend alone, Freddie saw Sean Matthews locking lips with Carly!

"**CARLY!**" shouted Freddie, and the 20-year-old tech producer broke them apart, becoming enraged.


	8. Skateboard Chase

**iFight for Carly**

**Disclaimer: **Nickelodeon/MTV Networks/Viacom is the owner of _iCarly_, its characters, and related things. I'm only the owner of this story, and any of the characters that I make up.

* * *

_Chapter 8: Skateboard Chase_

"Freddie, I can explain…" began Carly, but Freddie held up his hand, making Carly silent.

"I'm **through **listening," growled Freddie, who looked both hurt and furious, and he left, shoving into his new rival, which made Sean angry.

"Yeah, little boy, go back to your mom!" taunted Sean. "Now, it's time for Carly to go out with a real man!"

Shane ran to Freddie, who turned around, and said, "No, Matthews… I'm not going to fight you."

"No?" growled Sean.

"Yeah, what are you, deaf and stupid?" said Freddie. "I said no!"

The tech-whiz continued leaving until Matthews cried, "What's wrong, Benson? **Chicken**?"

Freddie stopped, his hand on the doorknob, and he turned back around. "What did you call me, Matthews?"

"_Chicken, _Benson!" yelled Freddie's rival/soon-to-be archenemy.

"Freddie, don't listen to him," warned Shane, but it was already too late.

"_Nobody… calls me…" _began Freddie, but when he saw Sean reveal a big, thick, and steel baseball bat, the 20-year-old man chuckled nervously. "Heh… chicken…"

"ARRRRGGGHHH!" screamed Sean, and Freddie, as the handsome man swung at the tech producer, crashing into a unit of electrical wires!

When Matthews finished getting shocked (after letting go of the bat), Freddie got in a fighting position, but he gulped as the muscular sophomore faced him, looking tall.

"All right, punk," yelled Sean, but then, Freddie got an idea.

"Hey, look!" cried Freddie. "It's Jose Feliciano!"

"Where?" cried Sean, but then, Freddie punched him in the face, making him crash to the floor.

Freddie ran outside, and soon, he was in the parking lot of the college, seeing Sean behind him, followed by a bunch of his football-team buddies and a large crowd of students, including Carly and Shane.

Panicking, the young man ran to a pair of freshman nearby, and pulled out a skateboard from one of their hands. "I'll give it back, I promise…"

Freddie then began skating away, with the eager crowd coming behind the two boys, and one of them said, "Wow, look at him go!"

"Get him!" yelled Sean, and the football team followed him into the sophomore's shiny-red Viper.

Freddie was skating down to the park of the college, but when he sae Matthews closing in on him, he grabbed the back of a red Ford truck, and skated back up to the campus, also listening to the cars' radio.

_You don't need money, don't take fame_

_Don't need no credit card to ride this train_

_It's strong and it's sudden and it's cruel sometimes_

_but it might just save your life_

_That's the power of love_

_That's the power of love_

When the truck turned to the exit, Freddie skated away, and he heard the school's speakers play a certain score piece from _Back to the Future._

"Huh," said Freddie. "Why does that sound familiar?"

Suddenly, the young man turned around to see Matthews right behind him, and Freddie was now pushed against the front of the sophomore's car, with Sean's friends throwing junk and soda cans at him.

Then, to everyone's surprise, Freddie stood up, and ran all the way above and over Sean's car!

When the tech-whiz landed on the ground, on his skateboard, he turned around to see Sean and his friends look at him with pure shock.

Freddie smiled, waved at them, and he pointed in their direction.

Turning back around, Sean and his football buddies saw a giant manure truck, and the car was heading for it!

"_Crap!" _yelled Sean and his gang, but as he tried to drift away, the car crashed into the back of the manure truck, and Sean's car stopped moving.

Next, half of the manure fell on Sean, his gang, and Sean's car, and as the other students went over to him, they stayed a few feet away from the terrible smell.

Freddie laughed, and he walked back to the kid who owned the skateboard he'd borrowed. "Here you go, kid!"

As the tech-whiz ran off, heading to the next period, the angry, manure-covered 21-year-old man said, "I'm gonna get that son of a…"

Before he could finish, more manure from the truck fell onto him, and Sean said, "I _hate _manure!"


	9. A Beautiful Night

**iFight for Carly**

**Disclaimer: **Nickelodeon/MTV Networks/Viacom is the owner of _iCarly_, its characters, and related things. I'm only the owner of this story, and any of the characters that I make up.

* * *

_Chapter 9: A Beautiful Night_

Later that night, after the school's first late-night campfire was over, Freddie was still watching the flames, and he zipped up his "_Above the Influence_" sweater.

Nearby, Carly was skipping rocks across the lake, and she was remembering how Freddie looked when he'd seen her being kissed by Sean Matthews.

As the full moon shined brightly, with unison of howls from the wolves and coyotes in the forest, the two best friends began to sing again…

_[Carly (Freddie):]_

_It's like; he doesn't hear a word I say_

_His mind is somewhere far away_

_And I don't know how to get there_

_It's like all he wants is to chill out_

_(She's serious)_

_He makes me want to pull all my hair out_

_(She's always in a rush and interrupted)_

_Like he doesn't even care_

_(Like she doesn't even care)_

_[Both:]_

_You, me_

_We're face to face_

_But we don't see eye to eye_

_Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)_

_You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)_

_We're like different stars (like different stars)_

_You're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_[Freddie:]_

_She's always trying to save the day_

_Just wanna let my music play_

_She's all or nothing_

_But my feeling's never change_

_[Carly (Freddie:)]_

_Why does he try to read my mind?_

_(I try to read her mind)_

_It's not good to psychoanalyze_

_(She tries to pick a fight to get attention)_

_That's what all of my friends say_

_(That's what all of my friends say)_

_[Both:]_

_You, me_

_We're face to face_

_But we don't see eye to eye_

_Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)_

_You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)_

_We're like different stars (like different stars)_

_but you're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_[F:] When I'm yes, she's no_

_[C:] When I hold on, he just lets go_

_[Both:] We're perfectly imperfect_

_But I wouldn't change a thing, no_

_Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)_

_You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)_

_We're like different stars (like different stars)_

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)_

_We're like different stars (like different stars)_

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a _

_Wouldn't change a thing_

When their song was over, Freddie and Carly looked at each other, but before he could walk over to her, a sudden flashback of Carly being kissed by Sean re-entered his mind, and he frowned in anger.

Freddie turned his back on Carly, and he walked to the exit, heading toward Bushwell Plaza, not noticing his girlfriend beginning to cry.

Nearby, hidden in the trees, a pair of eyes stared at the heartbroken woman, and the moonlight showed a pair of grinning, sharp teeth below a pair of shiny eyes.

"_Perfect,_" thought Sean Matthews, and as Freddie angrily but silently continued to leave, the handsome man walked over to the tearful woman, holding her in his arms.


	10. The New Couple

**iFight for Carly**

**Disclaimer: **Nickelodeon/MTV Networks/Viacom is the owner of _iCarly_, its characters, and related things. I'm only the owner of this story, and any of the characters that I make up.

* * *

_Chapter 10: The New Couple_

As Freddie and Shane walked to the college together the next day, with Sam and Gibby being sick at home.

"What kind of sickness does Sam have?" asked Freddie.

Shane shrugged her shoulders. "Something to do with her stomach… I think it was because she ate too many of those Fat Cakes she got from that truck."

Freddie smirked. "Oh, well… I hope she gets better."

"Thanks, man," said Shane. "The same goes to Carly…"

"Oh, she isn't sick," replied Freddie. "Spencer told me that a friend is giving her a ride. Probably Wendy…"

However, before he could continue, Shane looked behind them, and gulped. "Uh, bro, I don't think she's with her."

The tech-whiz turned around, and saw a shiny, grey, and awesome Nissan Skyline in the student parking lot. "_Huh?_"

In fact, the vehicle looked almost exactly like the one in _2 Fast, 2 Furious, _and as the doors opened, Freddie wasn't surprised to see Sean Matthews step out.

However, when his passenger stepped out, Freddie's face was full of anger and surprise… while everyone else (even Shane) had their mouths open, or was wolf-whistling.

Carly was dressed in a way that Freddie hadn't seen in his entire life, but that didn't matter to every other boy, including Shane, who all had their mouths open.

Freddie slapped Shane's cheek, and he cried, "Dude, will you stop drooling at my girlfriend?"

"More like, uh, _was_, Freddie," noted Shane, pointing at a sexy-looking Carly, who was locking lips with Sean.

As the hot couple walked toward the lake, Freddie was suddenly frowning, and he said, "This isn't over…"

* * *

When it was 2nd lunch, Freddie and Shane were eating in their special room, but unfortunately, Sean was showing off the new and sexy Carly.

Both of them were eating fries, cheeseburgers, and drinking vanilla milkshakes from _Inside-Out Burger_, but Shane stopped drinking after seeing his best friend's face.

"What's wrong, Freddie?" asked Shane.

The silent tech-producer reached into his pocket, and he pulled out a shiny and sparkling wedding ring.

Looking at it, Shane realized why his best friend was so upset. "You were going to propose to her?"

Freddie nodded, and he put back the ring in his pants pocket. "Yeah… but she's Matthews' new girl now."

Shane sighed, and he said, "Well, you don't know for sure that she feels the same for him."

Freddie frowned at Sam's boyfriend, and he said, "My girlfriend was dressed in a really… alluring way, and that jerk was locking his lips with hers!"

Getting angry, the young man pulled out his ring again, and growled, "I shouldn't even ask her."

Before Shane could stop him, Freddie (with his face starting to transform in a dark tone) threw the ring out of the open window, and they watched it sink quickly into the college's lake. "Good riddance…"

Meanwhile, at the lake, Carly was skipping rocks again, but she wasn't dressed in her eye-catching outfit.

Instead, she was dressed in the outfit that she'd worn when she had first been in Freddie's room after he'd saved her life, which almost felt like it had happened yesterday.

Anyway, while Sean searched for her, the young woman continued skipping rocks, getting better with every throw, but then, she saw a crab at her feet. "Huh?"

The red crab, which wasn't mean like other crabs, was put in her hand, and Carly lifted it up to her face, seeing a tiny object in its left claw.

After retriving it, Carly gently put back the crab on the ground, with the creature going back in the water to join its family, while Carly examined the object… to her surprise, it was a beautiful and shiny wedding ring!


	11. Guess Who?

**iFight for Carly**

**Disclaimer: **Nickelodeon/MTV Networks/Viacom is the owner of _iCarly_, its characters, and related things. I'm only the owner of this story, and any of the characters that I make up.

* * *

_Chapter 11: Guess Who?_

On a sunny Friday, Carly and Shane were walking to school, along with Shane and Gibby, but Sean was hanging by his Nissan Skyline, and Freddie didn't come with them.

"Where is your guy anyway?" asked Sam, who guessed that Carly had something to do with Freddie's current absence.

Before Carly could answer, there was a loud "honk, honk", and the group of friends saw another car drive up to the college parking lot.

The vehicle was a 2010 yellow Camaro, with an _Autobot _sticker on the hood, and as it pulled up to the space that was near Sean's car, the students left him to go to the other car.

The four friends went to join the other students, with Sean giving Carly a quick dissapointed look, and all of the students stood back a few feet when the driver's car (with tinted black windows to hide the driver's identity) revved up its wheels.

As the females (except Sam) swooned, with the guys clapping and hollering, Carly wondered who the driver was.

The driver turned off his car, and the way that the door slowly opened was similar to the way that the doors to the DeLorean (from the _Back to the Future _franchise) opened.

With the students becoming more and more eager, the mysterious driver stepped out. Closing the door, the driver smiled at everyone, who all noticed that he looked similar to Zac Efron in _17 Again_, which included the dark "skinny" pants, the black leather jacket, white shirt underneath, and a shiny pair of dark Italian fancy shoes.

The cool-looking driver pressed a button on the car's device (that was on his keychain), which automatically closed the doors, trunk, and hood, and he walked past the speechless crowd of students into the college.

After he was inside, a pretty redhead yelled, "Let's get him, girls!"

In one second, all of the girls that went to the college (including some of the young female teachers) chased after him, while all of the guys chased after the girls.

When the 1st bell rang, the four friends went toward the school, but when Carly stopped to look at the Camaro, the tech-whiz's best friend stayed, asking, "Who was that guy?"

"I don't know," said Carly. "But I'm going to find out… I just wish Freddie would have seen him."

Putting an arm around her, Shane said, "He'll get here… you know that he loves you too much to stay mad. Come on, we don't want to be late…"

The two friends ran inside the college, but Carly was still wondering who the mysterious driver was… and where was Freddie?


	12. Where is Freddie?

**iFight for Carly**

**Disclaimer: **Nickelodeon/MTV Networks/Viacom is the owner of _iCarly_, its characters, and related things. I'm only the owner of this story, and any of the characters that I make up.

* * *

_Chapter 12: Where is Freddie?_

To Carly's surprise, the silent, young man was in all of the classes that she and Freddie had, and the teachers all thought that he was Freddie Benson!

As for the girls, they were **very **interested in the new student, who was still covering his eyes with shades.

Later that night, the driver was talking to all of the freshman and sophomore student females, while Carly was warming up by the fire with Shane, who said, "**Wow… **'_Zac Efron' _over there is being really popular!"

However, Carly was too focused on Freddie. "I didn't even see him at all today."

"Well, you did hurt his feelings a lot yesterday," replied Shane. "During your whole _sexy lady _phase."

"Yo, Greyson!" shouted Gibby. "The bus is here!"

Shane looked at the #15 school bus (that drove to the neighborhood where he and Gibby lived), which was starting to leave, and he ran after it. "Don't leave me here!"

Carly smiled, and turned back to the fire, but it was only a few minutes passing by for the hurt woman to cry as she thought about her boyfriend…

"Carly?" The webshow star (after being in a thirty-minute trance) turned her head to see the handsome and mysterious new guy, who was standing over her. "Are you okay?"

His voice sounded familiar, but Carly was too upset to pay attention. "I don't know… I haven't seen my boyfriend all day, and I'm starting to get a little bit worried."

The young man sighed, and he said, "Why don't you come with me, Carly? I can make you feel better…"

He offered his hand to Carly, hoping she would take it, but the young woman hesitated. "Look… uh, mister… you're really sweet, and super handsome… but I think that I need some alone time to… think about some things."

The young man pulled his hand away, and he was about to leave when Carly said, "Wait a second… can you do something for me, please?"

"Sure, of course," replied the young man. "What is it?"

Carly smiled, and said, "I have a feeling that there is a girl that you love very much, so here…"

Then, the young woman went into her pants pocket, and pulled out the ring that the crab had given her earlier.

However, she put the ring into the young man's hands, saying, "I hope it makes your true love happy."

The handsome man looked at the ring quietly for a few seconds, and after putting it in his pocket, he said, "Thanks."

They smiled at each other, and as he walked over to his shiny vehicle, Carly gazed into the fire, using her imagination to see a flashback of her kissing Freddie for the 1st time.

Meanwhile, the driver stopped his Camaro at the parking lot of _Good Burger, _and he looked at the ring that Carly had given him, which made him cry silently.

As Carly walked home, with the driver disappering into the darkness, she wondered who the new student was… and where in the world was her boyfriend…


	13. Lost and Found

**iFight for Carly**

**Disclaimer: **Nickelodeon/MTV Networks/Viacom is the owner of _iCarly_, its characters, and related things. I'm only the owner of this story, and any of the characters that I make up.

* * *

_Chapter 13: Lost and Found_

When Carly woke up the next day, she looked for Freddie right after breakfast, but there was no sign of him anywhere!

As for the new guy, Carly hadn't seen him or his Camaro at all that morning, which made her feel even more confused.

So, now, at lunchtime, she and Spencer were eating spaghetti tacos, with the artist asking, "Did you find him?"

Carly sadly shook her head, and said, "No, and I didn't see him at all yesterday."

"What about that Zac Efron look-alike?" Spencer asked. "Maybe you two could work together to find him."

"I haven't even seen him or his fancy car," replied Carly. "I think there may be a connection, but right now, I'm just worried about Freddie… did he call you at all today?"

Before Spencer could answer, there was a knock at the door, and it opened. Carly hoped to see Freddie… but, instead, it was Shane, who cried, "I know where he is, Carly!"

"_What?_" exclaimed Carly, "H-How in the world did you find him?"

Shane gulped, and said, "Er… his mom made the two of us add a GPS chip inside our phone, but anyway… he's in that forest where you guys found Bigfoot!"

Carly instantly ran out of the door, with Spencer telling Shane, "Go after her, please… and, uh, can you come back with Socko's RV, or try to?"

Shane nodded, and he ran after Carly, yelling, "Hold on, Carly, I'm the one that's taking you!"

A few hours later, at 2:15 p.m, the two friends stopped at the spot where the mythical creature had taken the RV.

When they heard the musical horn play, along with Bigfoot's roar, Shane exclaimed, "Ok, you look for Freddie, I'll go get back Socko's RV… good luck!"

Carly waved good-bye as Shane left, searching for Bigfoot and the RV, while the young woman searched for Freddie,

After several minutes, Carly sat on a huge boulder, and said, "Oh, what's the use? I'll never even see him again…"

"Carly?"

The young woman gulped, and she turned to see the mysterious driver from school, who was now dressed like Hayden Christensan's character in _Jumper._

"How come you're out here?" Carly also noticed that his voice sounded similar to Paul Walker's character from the _Fast and the Furious _film series.

"Well, uh… I was, er, hoping to see Freddie here… oh, wait, I forgot to tell you abour him."

"Don't trouble yourself, Carls, I know who he is," replied the driver, now frowning. "He's been your best friend since the 6th grade, and your boyfriend since high school graduation.

"He's also the permanent tech-producer of _iCarly, _and one time, when you guys played a board game… a game that made a sound… the sound of drums."

Carly gasped, remembering that day she and Freddie (almost at age 14) had played that dangerous game. "How do you know that?"

The 21-year-old man slowly pulled off his Ray Bans, revealing his eyes, and when Carly had a face of shock and surprise, he said (in his regular tone-of-voice), "I was that little boy, Carly…"

The young woman gasped. "Freddie?"


	14. A Big Surprise

**iFight for Carly**

**Disclaimer: **Nickelodeon/MTV Networks/Viacom is the owner of _iCarly_, its characters, and related things. I'm only the owner of this story, and any of the characters that I make up.

* * *

_Chapter 14: A Big Surprise_

**_Author's Note: _**_What will Carly's answer be? Stay tuned for a sneak peek at the next story, _"_iWedding"._

Freddie Benson frowned at his girlfriend, and said, "Believe it or not, Carls… but this is the new me!"

Carly eyed her boyfriend's clothess, thought about his shiny vehicle, and said, "You know what, Freddie? That's fine… because I will love you no matter what."

"Really?" At first, he was taken by surprise, but then, the tech-whiz crossed his arms, and said, "Well, then, Carly… **why **did you leave me then for rich-boy Matthews?"

Carly didn't speak, so the tech-producer said, "Look… I love you deeply, but in order for _my _dreams of _us _to come true, you need to be in my picture, not Sean's. Understand?"

Freddie waited, tapping his foot, crossing his arms, and after a few seconds, Carly said, "I never **was** in his picture… not that much, at least… and I still love you."

That was all Freddie needed to hear. "Thanks, Carly… but there's another surprise that I have for you."

"What's that?" Carly wondered, and he walked up to her, with a broad grin on his face.

Freddie got down to his knee, and he pulled out something from his pocket, and Carly recognized it as the ring she had given to the driver, who was actually Freddie!

"Carly Shay," said Freddie Benson, putting the ring on her left ring finger. "I will love you for the rest of eternity, and I'll always make you happy… will you marry me?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	15. Sneak Peek

**iFight for Carly**

**Disclaimer: **Nickelodeon/MTV Networks/Viacom is the owner of _iCarly_, its characters, and related things. I'm only the owner of this story, and any of the characters that I make up.

* * *

_Chapter 15: Sneak-Peek_

**Author's Note: **_May be different than actual chapter_

* * *

Freddie got up to the stage, grabbed the microphone, and asked, "Are you people having a great time?"

"**YES!" **shouted the audience.

The tech-producer smiled, and exclaimed, "All right, the love of my life decided to share with us her new song, so… Carly, can you come up here, please?"

Spencer, Sam, and Shane clapped with everyone else as Carly went to join her true love… while Sean, standing with his friends in a particular dark corner of the room, actually smiled, knowing that she belonged with Freddie, not him.

On the stage, Carly got the mike from Freddie, who joined the audience, and the young woman said, "Well, this is a new song I wrote, so… I hope you like it."

After the applause, Freddie nodded at Adam, who dimmed the lights a little bit, flashed a thumbs-up at the President of Spin City Records, and listened as Carly began to sing her newly created song.

_I've got a feeling that it's gonna be alright, _

_We don't know where we're goin' and I don't know where I'm at, _

_I'm kinda thinkin' I don't like nobody else, _

_You know whatever happens, I will be right by your side, _

_You, me in the spotlight, _

_Running around till the end of the night, _

_Hot, hot keep it comin', _

_We can rock out till the early morning, _

_You, me, going all night, _

_We don't care who's wrong and who's right, _

_Hot, hot, keep it comin', _

_We can rock out till the early morning, _

_Everybody's dancin' dancin' crazy, _

_And we never stop, never stop, _

_Everybody's ragin', ragin' crazy, _

_Put your hands up, _

_Put your hands up, _

_I like you and you like me, _

_We get together and we're happy, _

_Did you hear me say that? _

_Did you, did you, did you hear me say that? _

_Snap! _

_And I like the way that we kiss, _

_You and me together like this, _

_Did you hear me say that? _

_Did you, did you, did you hear me say that? _

_Snap! _

As Carly sang, the audience began dancing with their friends and loved ones, and Freddie smiled as he saw Shane dance with Sam, Spencer with Gibby, and to his surprise, Sean Matthews (who was still his rival, though they had made peace) was dancing with the mean-girl Valerie!

_Oh, oh, uh, oh, _

_Everybody's dancin', dancin' crazy, _

_And we never stop, we never stop, _

_Everybody's ragin', ragin' crazy, _

_Put your hands up, _

_Put your hands up, _

_Everybody's dancin', dancin' crazy, _

_And we never stop, we never stop, _

_Everybody's ragin', ragin' crazy, _

_Put your hands up, _

_Put your hands up, _

_I like you and you like me, _

_We get together and we're happy, _

_Did you hear me say that? _

_Did you, did you, did you hear me say that? _

_Snap! _

_And I like the way that we kiss, _

_You and me together like this, _

_Did you hear me say that? _

_Did you, did you, did you hear me say that? _

_Snap! _

When Carly finished her song, the band continued to play the song, but as the audience cheered, Freddie went up to the stage, hugging her, and then, he gave her a romantic kiss, feeling very much complete…


End file.
